Broken apart
by countrypanther14
Summary: Gajeel can feel his heart breaking as the only one that forgave him for attacking Fairy Tail laid there dying. I own nothing. Rated just to be safe. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, R&R.**

* * *

The loud clap of thunder was heard by everyone in Fairy Tail as they turned their heads to the door,

"Laxus is back," the blue Exceed shouted, "And he's fighting his father."

Everyone ran outside as they watched the blonde and black haired men fight; Natsu almost stepped in as Laxus stopped him, "Natsu," he shouted, "This is my fight, alone." he blocked one of his father's attacks as Gajeel kept his eyes on the battle, and Pantherlily, as usual, covered his ears to block out the loud claps of thunder; but he peed on Gray's shoulder out of fear.

In a flash, Laxus shot an attack at his father, Ivan, and he blocked it, sending it back towards Laxus; Laxus dodged and watched as it flew towards the ground. "Everyone move!" he yelled,

The attack hit the only sky dragon slayer, Wendy, across her arm, and knocked her to the ground; when everything died down, Ivan was immediately arrested for trying to attack Fairy Tail.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked, helping Wendy up,

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, holding her hand against her arm,

Gajeel watched as Laxus walked away, only to smirk as he said goodbye, "The Salamander and I are still waiting for a rematch," he said,

"Maybe next time," Laxus scoffed.

Gajeel's sensitive sense of smell picked up a strong smell, one he only knew was burnt flesh after Pantherlily go burned by Natsu the one time; he could hear Lucy's blood curdling scream, and it only yelled one word, one name..."LEVY!"

* * *

**Sorry, had to add a cliff hanger ending. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 now up, R&R please.**

* * *

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at Levy; her she was sprawled out on her back in a way that looked so painful, and she was not moving. He ran to her and hovered his face over hers, trying to detect her breath; he then pressed two fingers to her neck, trying to find her pulse. When he found nothing, he started performing CPR on her; pressing down on her chest, and trying to help her breathe,

When Levy's eyes snapped open and she coughed, Gajeel's heart sank back to his chest, and he was able to breathe himself. "Gajeel," she whispered,

"Try not to talk Shrimp," he said; he gently lifted her head off of the ground so she could breathe easier, and inspected the burns on her chest; he moved his eyes over all the skin that was burned off by that blast, and she was starting to lose a lot of blood.

"Is she okay?" Laxus asked,

"She's hurt, badly," Gajeel snapped,

"I'm sorry," Laxus said, "I didn't mean to hurt her like that,"

"It's not your fault," Lucy said, "Right Gajeel?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to beat the shit out of his old man." Gajeel growled,

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Laxus said, bending down to look at Levy's wounds, "Let's get her out of here."

Gajeel picked Levy up bridal style and took her to the nearest hospital,

"You did a good thing bringing her here," the doctor said, "We'll take good care of her."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

That night, Pantherlily made dinner; a kiwi salad for himself, and steak for Gajeel with extra iron bits. "Gajeel," he called, "Dinner's on." When he didn't hear the iron dragon slayer's footsteps coming into the kitchen to get food, he padded up to his room, eating his dinner on the way up, "Gajeel," he said, peering into the door, "Are you okay?" he looked at the man sleeping in his bed, his eyes almost looking as if he had been crying for sometime. "Gajeel," Lily said, climbing onto his chest, "Wake up,"

"What?" Gajeel yawned,

"Dinner's on," he said, "I made your favorite."

"Not hungry," Gajeel said, "Now go away. I want to be left alone,"

"Well, I'll be back with it later, so don't wait too long." Lily said.

Dumb Cat, Gajeel thought, turning over in his bed so he was staring at a wall, He knows so much, but yet, so little. he fell asleep, once again feeling a sharp pain in his chest, right in his heart.

* * *

He stood there in the pouring rain, the rain cool against his skin; he stood on the grave to the only girl that ever forgave him for...anything. He fell to his knees and dug his palms into the fresh mud in front of the headstone, "No," he sobbed, tears rolling down his face, "LEVY!"

"NO!" Gajeel sat upright in his bed, a hand over his heart as he waited for it to stop beating to fast; when it did, he got up and went to the kitchen for some food, making sure not to wake Pantherlily as he slid out of the bed. Why did I have that dream? he asked himself as he poured a cup of coffee and got some iron from one of the boxes in the kitchen, I can't be falling in love with her, he sat down on the couch and looked out at the moon as he munched on a piece of iron, I just can't. He swallowed the iron in his mouth, and it landed in his stomach like a rock; he then took a sip of the bitter coffee and sighed, his mind asking over a hundred questions in five seconds.

"You're up early," Pantherlily yawned, "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Gajeel snapped, "I just had some trouble sleeping,"

"You didn't seem to have any problems last night, you slept through dinner." Pantherlily said, hopping up to the window sill, "So what's going on?"

Gajeel looked down at the black exceed, he knew nothing will get past Pantherlily, not unless you bribe him with a kiwi or two. "I-" he sighed before taking another sip of coffee, "It's nothing," he lied,

"Seriously?" Pantherlily said, getting his own cup of coffee and putting sugar in it, "You say you have sleeping problems, you're not wolfing down your breakfast like you do every morning; what's going on?"

"It's nothing," Gajeel barked, "Jesus, can't you stay out of business? And take it easy on the sugar,"

Pantherlily looked at his coffee cup and the mound of white sugar starting to form on the surface of the dark brown liquid, "Oh well," he said; he got a spoon out and stirred in the sugar before taking a sip, only to spit it out onto Gajeel,

"This is why I drink mine plain," he said, taking another sip of his coffee,

Pantherlily took another sip and spat it out again, "Ugh," he groaned, "Too sweet!"

"Then don't drink it," Gajeel said,

"But it's so good," Pantherlily whined, taking several small sips before spitting it all over the wall,

"I'll be going out," Gajeel said getting up, "Please don't make a mess." he watched as Pantherlily spat out the sickeningly sweet coffee and went up to his room; he got dressed into his usual clothes and headed off to the hospital.

* * *

**Please R&R, and I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the next chapter to 'Broken Apart' R&R.**

* * *

When Gajeel got to the hospital, Loke was trying to console a crying Lucy as he sat down next to them, "Is Levy-"

"She was fine last night," Lucy sobbed, "She woke up...she wanted to see you; but, something went wrong with her heart, and-" she let out a choking sob as Loke tightened the hug on her shoulders.

"The doctors are barely giving her a chance," he growled, "They're giving her till tomorrow morning, if she doesn't wake up by then, they'll leave her for dead."

Gajeel felt his heart stop as he fell to his knees, he didn't even feel the tears rolling down his face as he cried. "I want to see her," he said through his tears, "I want to see Levy."

"Sure," Loke said; he took Gajeel back to Levy's room and opened the door, "Just try to be gentle." he said.

* * *

Gajeel stepped slowly into the room, looking at every inch of Levy's body in that hospital bed; her tangled hair, the bandages on her torso, he started crying as he sat down next to her bed and kissed her forehead, sobbing into his hands. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much, and I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you and your team." he kissed her forehead again and didn't even try to keep himself from crying.

"Gajeel..." Levy moaned, her voice just above a whisper,

"Yeah?" he asked, still suppressing sobs,

"You...were telling Lisanna once...about us...being married...and having kids..."

"Yeah," he chuckled, remembering how he had told Lisanna about a dream.

"Tell it to me...please." she smiled,

Gajeel felt himself smile, Levy was waking up, Levy was going to be okay. "We had a beautiful wedding," he started, "And you walked down the aisle in a gorgeous gown." he kissed her forehead again and took her hand, "A few years later, we had a beautiful baby girl, she had your eyes, and you were expecting another baby...a boy this time."

Levy's eyes teared with emotions as Loke cried too, almost like Happy would if something happened.

Gajeel kissed her forehead again as Lucy sent Loke back to the Celestial World. "Welcome back Shrimp." he choked out through a sob.

* * *

Over the next few months, Gajeel and Pantherlily, mainly Pantherlily, helped Levy get back on her feet. Pantherlily would help Levy with chores, and Gajeel would help her bring in groceries and help her relax after the day was done.

"Gajeel, it's time to go home." Lily said,

"Really?" Gajeel whispered, trying not to wake Levy as she slept in his arms.

Pantherlily nodded as Gajeel got up carefully, only for Levy to grab his clothes and pull him back down to kiss him fully on the lips,

"Don't leave," she whispered,

Gajeel looked at Lily and smirked, a chuckle escaping his throat, "Jury has spoken." he said, pulling Levy back into his arms. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Whatever," Pantherlily smirked, "Good night Gajeel."

"Good night." he whispered to his exceed as he kissed Levy again and held her against his chest. He was happy to have Levy in his arms, because no longer did he feel his heart break, or that his world would just break apart; now, he had Levy, his girlfriend, and everyone at Fairy Tail as friends, even counting Natsu. "Good night," he whispered to Levy as he reached over to turn off the lamp on her bedside table, "My little book worm."

Levy muttered something and curled up closer to Gajeel's chest as a light rain started outside.

"I got wet." Pantherlily said, indeed dripping wet from his head to his tail,

Gajeel pointed to a towel and let Pantherlily dry himself off before climbing into bed with them. "Now good night." they both hissed at each other as Levy yawned.

This is going to be...very interesting. Happy thought as he watched the three of them. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**Soooo cute. I love this couple, please R&R. **


End file.
